


Spideypool Day April 6th

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Drabble days [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Collection of short stories, M/M, drabble day, tw in chapter summary for every piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideypool drabbles, written based on YOUR requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The embrace of water

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight...You know what this means? It means I am kicking of Spideypool drabble day!  
> And we are kicking off Spideypool drabble day with a request from Zet AKA holmesazetaz on tumblr  
> Smutt fic with a twist!

The feeling of warm water on his skin was welcoming, after patrols there was a ritual, ever since he and Peter started really being partners, in every sense of the word. They slipped in the shower still high on thrill and adrenaline. Their bodies and minds racing as they tried to come back down.

It always started the same, gently washing the other, roaming the scars on their bodies, Wade loved the feeling of Peter trailing his ever changing scars, listening to Peter mutter what had changed, making him feel like a story Peter would rediscover every day. He on the other hand would trace Peter's scars with kisses, ,whispering how every scar was a death his lover beat.

Before they moved to kissing, kisses that always started soft and gentle, but with every new kiss they'd grow deeper and hotter till they made them both feel like they would choke, but still neither of them wanted to stop, they'd melt together if they could in those times.

Hands would roam sides and buttocks, they'd explore each others excited bodies, their hearts racing of excitement of what has passed, but more so about what was to come, Wade loved to drag it out, till the smaller but stronger man couldn't take it anymore, getting him pinned in with his back against the cold tiles of the shower wall, sometimes a little too excited, causing a few cracks in the tiles that neither of them felt like fixing.

Their bodies, high from the thrill of the fight and burning with their need for each other, moving in sync with their pleasure, it was the most tender thing either of them could imagine, it felt pure and dirty at the same time, because that is what they are made to believe, that their love would always be wrong, but they knew better now. Nothing wrong could feel this right.

Wade would feel Peter's hands move over his body as their kissing dragged on while he was pinned against the wall with little effort, not able to suppress the moans of pleasure as Peter touched him knowingly. His moans and whimpers muffled by the sound of the falling water, his lips kissing Peter's face when he could reach it.

Peter's hand pressing on his chest, sometimes even his neck as he pulled him to the edge, stealing kisses as Wade made pleading noises, lovingly doing the same to his partner, not leaving him on the edge as he enjoyed the expressions and the sounds he could draw out of the younger man, before he was rewarded with more stroking, till he as well felt the bliss.

The feeling of their buzzed bodies resting against each other under the last bits of warm water was peaceful, it was a satisfying end to any day, as the beams of water send tingles through their sensitive skin. Wade loved these moments more than anything in the world. Soon they would get out of the shower back into the world.

The water turned cold so suddenly it made Wade flinch, stumbling back against the shower wall as he was snapped out of his memories, their ritual so ingrained in his mind after all those times that standing under hot water brought him back, but there was no Peter in the shower with him, the only evidence that he ever was were the cracked tiles, neither of them had felt like fixing.

His tears started running as he slid down the tiles, pulling his legs close as he sat in the ice cold water beams that beat down on him. They chased away the ghost of his lover, the feeling of his touch was replaced by the chill of water and he was left to wonder, if death felt just as cold to Peter as it did to him.

 


	2. My guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura wanted a demon au! Well here you go @schierlingsbecher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn that was a long ficlet, this is pretty much a full on fic!

Wade was seeing things, but now it was actually not some disturbing looking ghost, or a weird hallucination of his victims or anything like that, whenever he passed a reflective object he could see him, a lean man, with beautiful brown doe eyes, a fluffy head of hair and a butt that did things to him.

At first he thought it was just a person going the same route as him, but he started seeing him while he was doing jobs, while he was helping people, at any given time he passed a reflective objected, saw a shine in a thermos, he saw that man. So he started hesitating near reflective objects, observing the man, watching how people seemed completely obvious to his existence.

After a week of having been followed like that however he decided this was either a very persistent hallucination or something else was going on, so he sat down in his couch and took out a small mirror he had gotten, shivering at the sight of his own reflection before he angled the mirror till he got a view of the man.

“Hey baby boy, I can see you you know...”  
“...You can?”

A soft kind voice spoke hesitantly and the man came closer, Wade could feel his hand brush on his shoulder it felt warm and kind and it made his body relax, something that hadn't happened in a very long time, he was so used to being on edge that it felt sort of strange.

“Are you my guardian angel?”

The man touched the top of his head, his touch changed, became more solid as he moved into Wade's line of vision, visible normally now as he nodded slightly at him, making a smile break out over Wade's lips.

“Nice to meet you, please stop sleeping on the job though...”  
“You're not dead, so I think I did fine, though I am sorry you suffered so much... I can only influence...”

Wade smiled faintly, he could listen to this man speak for hours, the voice was so soft, it made him feel cared for, he had no trouble believing this man was an angel. He looked down at his hands as he wondered if maybe he finally was deserving of it.

If Wade had been looking at the man he would have noticed the sly smirk and the flicker of red in the eyes of the man who had revealed himself to him, traces that were gone when he looked up again and rubbed the back of his head looking at his messy hellhole of an apartment.

“I am sorry...about the mess... It's not really fitting for company...”   
“It's fine, don't worry about it...”

Wade got up and started cleaning anyway, babbling as he always did, but this time there was someone to reply to him, to his surprise even angels made stupid jokes, and they both cracked up about the jokes the other made.

When Wade eventually dozed of exhausted on the couch the man shook his head faintly at how trusting this man was off him, even though he hadn't been able to influence his mind yet with his powers due to the strong mental walls this man seemed to possess he could play with him just fine, it was his duty that came with his powers.

* * *

Wade groaned as he woke up and looked around him frantically, finding his guest sitting on the window still watching the sunlight, Wade couldn't help but be in awe how the light shone on the pale skin.

Forcing himself upright right when his phone received a text, checking it he found it was from Preston with a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. so he groaned as he picked up his mask putting it on but left his mouth free for the cold burrito he grabbed out of the fridge to eat on the way.

“Are you leaving?”  
“I have a job, people to protect!”   
“I see, I will tag along as always then!”

Wade mumbled a sure with his mouth full of burrito as he dashed out, a red glow engulfing his guest as he disguised himself from the world again, before he followed the man as he did his work. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the way this man did things, every bit of him oozed killer, madman, danger to the world. Yet he saw something different as he observed the man in search for weakness, he saw a man who cared too much and got hurt again and again, a man who everyone looked down up yet would die a hundred times over to protect those people.

He couldn't understand, but everyone has a dark desire and he would find it, this man's deepest darkest desire he would find it and he would use it to get the job done. Then he could move on to the next and the next and the next just like he had always done.

When Wade returned home again he made sure to be there a little earlier and take back his solid form, sitting on the couch casually as the mercenary/hero walked in with the bag of food he had picked up along the way.

“I am Wade by the way...”   
“I know, but I guess you don't know my name yet, It's Peter...”   
“Nice to meet you Peter, I hope you don't mind burrito's.”  
“... You brought me food as well?”  
“Is...that not okay? Don't angels eat?”  
“We don't need to, but we can, I guess I will eat with you then Wade, thank you.”

Wade beamed a warm smile at him as he flopped down on the couch besides him, emptying the bags content on the coffee table cheerfully. Peter pretended not to notice the adoring side ways glances he was getting from him.   
They bantered during the meal, Wade managed to make Peter laugh with his mouth full of food, making him turn red as he held his hand in front of his mouth to avoid the food flying out, the gesture caused Wade's eyes to darken for a moment, before he brighten as he heard the choked laughter behind Peter's hand.

“Say...Wade what would you like more than anything in this world?” Peter asked softly his voice full of care, something he was so good in faking, acting was always a good tool in his line of work. It was odd though, the side ways longing glance that followed his question, it really was odd.

“...I want what everyone wants baby boy?”  
“Power, money, women?”  
“Somewhere to belong, with someone who loves me...”

Peter found himself dumbstruck at the honesty in the man's voice, he moved his head so their eyes would meet and the blue eyes before him burned with such an intense desire, with such sadness that Peter had no doubt that this was indeed the man's deepest darkest desire.

* * *

Peter found himself observing Wade more and more closely as time passed on, days turned to weeks, which turned to months, he saw the man through his ups and downs, he had felt the man snuggle up to him during a breakdown and he had played his part well.

Now Peter wasn't sure if he was still playing, watching this made killer fight so hard to be something better, to keep getting up and keep trying no matter how the world pushed him down, no matter how people told him he'd never change Wade would get up, mutter 'just an other coconut” and keep going.

It made Peter want to try, fight his duty, fight the darkness he was crafted from and be a better man, even though he wasn't really a man in the first place, the first step here would be honesty though, he just hoped Wade would forgive the lie. That their evening together wouldn't end with Wade attacking him, because they would most likely end killing each other.

“Hey Wade, can we talk?”  
“Of course baby boy, want to talk about the Golden Girls, pop music, girls, BOYS?”

Peter chuckled for a moment before rubbing the back of his head, his nervous gesture triggering Wade's nervous gesture of fidgeting with his thumbs together.

“Remember how I kind of nodded when you asked if I were your guardian angel?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well it was a l-”  
“I know you're a demon Peter...”  
“You do?!”  
“Peter you glow red whenever you get emotional...”  
“Aaaah so?”  
“Your presence made Dr Strange shiver and touch his magic eye...”  
“...You're not mad?”  
“I...wanted you to stick around...”  
“Then...can we try to be the good guys together?”  
“I would like that baby boy....on one condition!”  
“What's that?”  
“You'll start snuggling in bed with me too...”

Peter bellowed with laughter at that, tears running down his cheeks as the words sank in, placing his hands on Wade's cheeks as he let their foreheads touch.

“It's a deal then Wade...”

 


	3. Forever soaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst!  
> Requested by sciderman, Sci, I love you this request was awesome <3

Spider-Man's glove was soaked, a darker red shade stained the red glove he was wearing, the man he had been fighting crumbled like a rag-doll with a hole in his chest where Spider-Man had punched. He had been distracted, he hadn't paid enough attention and he had lost his grip on his spider strength.

A two second mistake and he had killed an old man, a villain sure, but an old man who he had no right to rob of his life. He had killed the vulture with his own hands and he felt like his mind was short circuiting, because this was nothing like what had happened with Norman, he hadn't jumped out of reflex causing the man's own weapon to kill him, he had flat out punched a hole in a man's chest, making his lungs collapse and his arteries pop.

Spider-Man did something he wasn't very proud of, he ran, he web-swung, crawled and ran as fast and as far away from the scene as he could, like a coward, like a killer on the run, he ran and he hid. He found himself a dark abandoned warehouse and he crawled up in a dark corner of the ceiling as he tried to calm his mind.

If he turned himself he would be unmasked and his family would be in danger, Aunt May was not someone he could afford losing as well, it would destroy him. If he didn't turn himself in and continued being Spider-Man the police would chase him, the people would probably scorn him as well, because he was now a murderer, a cold blooded one in their eyes probably too, due to the way he responded.

His entire mind was a mess, but on top of that he kept hearing the pained gasp of the Vulture trying to breath, he felt like his hand got more and more soaked every passing second and he didn't know where to turn, what to do. If he'd stop being Spider-man he would be neglecting his responsibility that came with his power, maybe he could do like Hank Pym, take a new name a new costume and maybe people wouldn't connect- no that wasn't fair that was not right, he killed a man and he had to pay for that.

He felt his chest constrict his breathing was getting hard, his mind was overloading and he couldn't think worth a damn anymore, all he wanted to do was disappear, to undo what had been done, but he couldn't, he had no power over the time stream.

He picked out his phone on instinct, going through the contacts he stopped at the name Deadpool, if there was someone who understood the backlash of murder it was him, it wasn't like he could sink any deeper and if he stayed alone much longer he might actually do something even dumber.

So he called the mercenary and asked him to come, waiting for the man, the time passed by slowly, every second felt like a day, every breath he took was torture.

Heavy combat boot footsteps yanked him into reality when the man walked in, he watched the masked man look at the ceiling in a relaxed manner before he came to his corner and sat down on the ground underneath him.

“Sooooo I saw footage of what happened on the news...”  
“It was an accident...”  
“I know... what are you going to do?”  
“I should turn myself in, but then I'll be unmasked and I-”  
“Your reputation will be tossed, your loved ones in danger, your life even more ruined than it already is right, Menace?”  
“Right...”  
“I have a lot of bad things on my name...”  
“I... know...”  
Deadpool threw a bag up in the air so hard it nearly hit him in the face, he grabbed it skillfully with his non bloody hand and a quick glance inside revealed some moist baby whipes and a set of baggy civilians clothes.  
“...Wade what's this for?”  
“You're gonna give me your suit...”  
“What?! Why would I do that?!”  
“Because I was doing the Spider-Man gig this night, I was copy catting you.. everyone knows I am a fan boy, every one knows I am a killer...”  
“...You...can't be serious!”  
“Baby boy! Just fucking do it! Give me the fucking suit!”  
“No! This my responsibility!”  
“YOUR RESPONSIBILITY IS BEING A GOOD HERO AND A ROLE MODEL!”  
“THEN I SHOULD NOT HAVE RAN!”  
“Protect the next guy... DO better next time! I won't let one mistake ruin you!”  
“Wade...I...”

He looked down at the mercenary, he could feel the determination ooze of the man and he jumped down, carefully taking of the blood soaked glove, removing the rest of his suit hesitantly, he turned his back to his savior as he put on the hoody before removing the mask, handing it to Wade as well. Using the entire pack of wet wipes to clean his hand he still couldn't get the blood-soaked feel of his hand.

“...Well...I'll see you around...they never keep me in long.”  
“Wade...thank you...”  
“Don't... don't thank me...”

Peter slid against the wall as Wade left back into the city to face the cops, while he was left to stare at his hands and weep, because with all his good words and all the preaches he had given the man, tonight that man was more a hero than he had ever felt.

 


	4. Meme madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon request, really crack and silly

There are some mistakes you make that teach you a valuable lesson, but there are also mistakes you make that make you want to kill a man, even though you have a strict code against killing and the man you want to kill is basically pretty much immortal. Peter Parker made such a mistake, that's what he was reminded off every minute, because that was how often his phone buzzed with a text message in his pocket.

He twitched a little, but continued to focus on the meeting, an other twitch, people were starting to notice. To his relief the meeting ended so he could pick out his phone and check the messages, pretty sure they all were crap. He was right over 90% of it were these weird drawings of him in the weirdest situation, with large lettering over them. They looked like some sort of internet meme, all the drawings in the same style, he half wondered where they came from but he didn't care enough to ask.

The other 10% was Deadpool asking how he was doing, if they could team up again, if they'd have a burrito roof picnic like old times, before he was a fancy dandy body guard. He sighed annoyed at that, and typed a quick text back that he was busy and he had to stop spamming his phone.

The first text back was okay, after that there came a stream of texts asking him if he was busy fighting some super villain because then he could come help for sure that was totally an option he had.

He had to resist the urge to turn off his phone, instead he texted DEADPOOL and he finally seemed to get the point, because it stayed quiet for a while. Right when he was going to head out for a patrol though he got an other image, it was a picture of the roof he often relaxed on, with Deadpool's shoes in sight of the picture but also a huge bag of his favorite burger place.

He rubbed his neck as he considered what to do, he opted to go there for the burgers as well as to have a serious conversation with the man about boundaries and the fact that he had given his number for emergencies and such, not for spamming with memes and what not.

Even though Peter had to admit that he laughed when he checked them during his alone time, so maybe he could send a few memes, just, not every other minute, because he had a life outside of couch slouching and internet browsing, he was pretty sure Wade had a life too.

 

 


	5. what you desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silly, fluffy, requested by citruscats

Peter was one of the first to admit he had some fucked up enemies, but Madcap was more up Wade's alley and boy was the guy mad. He had dropped him in a mirror hall while he fought Wade, Peter was pretty sure Wade would win, he usually did... eventually.

So he roamed this mirror palace trying to find a way out, maybe he could help Wade, maybe not, what annoyed him was that his own reflection kept drawing his eye, the mirrors distorted his form mostly, one of the reasons he hated mirror halls like these, they always made him feel so watched.

Even if it was only he himself who did the watching, suddenly his eye caught something else though a flash of black and red, WADE. He rushed to the place he spotted it only to come to a halt in front of a mirror, it was a beautiful mirror, ancient looking bronze edge, a text engraved in it, he could make out the word erised, but apart from that he couldn't really make much out.

What didn't make sense to him though was that he could see Wade in the mirror clear as day, he saw himself as well, just as he was and he saw Wade in his suit without his mask, maybe it was a door and he just needed to find the mechanism. So he started feeling around the mirror and trying to move it even, but nothing worked so he sat down on the ground in front of the mirror tiredly trying to think.

He sighed after a while and gave up, staring at Wade in the mirror, he hadn't really moved much, but now that Peter was looking at him he adjusted his position and sat down on the ground, putting his arm around his reflections shoulder, leaning close to him to whisper something in his ear.

Peter's head snapped to the side to check if Wade really wasn't there, this was some serious mindfuck otherwise, maybe Mad cap was using his power on him. What else could it be right, in this mirror he saw Wade and so it clearly wasn't a door, yet that Wade moved, he could clearly see them touch in the mirror, so what would he do now.

The longer he stared the more details he started noticing, like how Wade's suit was different, it wasn't covered in weapon pouches anymore, he still had his katanas on his back though, but no arsenal of guns anymore. Wade's expression was different too, less troubled, he looked happy and calm, mirror Wade didn't flinch away from his gaze, didn't try and hide the scars, instead he smiled at Peter, a smile that did things to him.

He carefully pushed his hand up to where mirror Peter had Wade's hand on his shoulder and the Wade in the mirror tangled the fingers with his reflection. It made Peter envious for some reason, but that was ridiculous he had no such feelings for Wade.

He got up and shook his head, getting up to walk away, but still he found himself glancing back at the mirror every few steps.

When he couldn't find an exit, not found a way to open the hatch he fell through he gave up and sat down in front of the mirror again, to feel less alone he told himself, as he watched the happy him and Wade in the mirror, it was just to feel less lonely.

“Baby boy, I know you look very pretty, but you could have found an exit yourself you know, I was worried you were dead down here.”  
“Wade?”

He jumped up and saw the man stand a few mirror halls away, he rushed to him quickly and sighed when he saw those weapon pouches and guns on him, secretly hoping that maybe that mirror showed the future, just maybe...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna nap for a few hours, it's 4.20 am right now...   
> Will be back with more fics after my nap!


	6. I need silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that I didn't have enough sad Wade (seriously though the first drabble wasn't enough sad Wade? YOU MONSTERS)  
> Well redcrimsoncake I hope you're happy now! Look what you made me do!  
> TW suicidal tendencies

Wade Wilson knew he shouldn't have gone out today, it was just one of those days where he would rather lock himself in his bathroom and blow his brain out every time the memories started mulling around, so many lives and he had no idea which was the truth anymore.

He dragged himself up the fire escape, finding a roof with a locked off roof entrance so he could be alone, he was too far from home to make it there as the flashes started. He puled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees as he pressed his face in them.

His mother beating him as a teen, him killing Mercedes, trying to save his father in the bar fight, his mother dying of cancer when he was five, a dishonorable discharge, and so much more shards of lives he felt he lived, but he couldn't have lived them all.

He sobbed quietly, one of his hands looking for his gun, putting it against the side of his head with every intention to fire when his hand was snapped away by a tug, it drew a snarl from his lips that didn't sound human.

Trying to pull the gun back to his temple desperately, but the red and blue hero was stronger, those white lenses peered at him in a judging manner that only made him feel worse, memories of their meetings added to the mix, his mask being torn off, insults to his mother, all the times he called him crazy. He stopped trying to pull and aimed his gun at Spider-Man.

“Kill me or I'll kill you!”  
“I know you won't kill me Wade...”  
“You know jack shit!”

The hero came closer, never releasing the tightness of the web that held his hand aimed at him, he simply wrapped the webbing around his hand, again and again and again until he was standing right in front of him, the gun aimed squarely at his chest.

“You care about me too much to kill me...”  
Wade shivered at that and dropped the gun trying to pull away from the webbing, not thinking straight enough to realize he could simply use his other hand to cut the webbing off. He felt miserable and pathetic, no one was ever supposed to see him like this, but here he was the guy he had a crush on, the guy he wanted, looking down on him while he was a sniveling heap of misery.

“Go ahead, LAUGH … Tell me how crazy I am!”

Instead the hero kicked the gun away and took a seat next to him removing the webbing from his hand in a simple gesture. He didn't speak and just sat there, right next to him, so close Wade could just reach out and touch him. He wanted to but he didn't, instead he wrapped his arms tightly around his knees again, burying his face in them as he tried to force his tears away.

“Let it out Wade... let it out before you snap and take it out on someone else...”  
He looked up at that and snarled again, throwing a weak punch at the hero, who grasped his hand in both his hands, holding it tightly, even through the mask he felt the man's gaze on him, but it didn't feel as harsh as usual, and that was the last drop that made him break down completely on a rooftop in New York city, his head so full of memories that he didn't know who he was anymore.

 


	7. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @amaronith  
> a ridiculously cute coffee shop story, and no it's not an au :p

“Parker you're hopeless” he whispered to himself as he watched the door from his dark corner in the coffee shop, the mysterious man was running late. He hoped he'd still show up, because lately he had trouble focusing on editing the pictures of Spider-Man he took, it had become a ritual to edit them in the coffee shop as he had his morning cuppa Joe. Abusing their free WiFi to send them to the Buggle.

He heard the bell right when he was glancing back at his computer screen looking up he saw him, a muscular broad shouldered man wearing dark sunglasses, a cap with the hood of his hoody over it, it hid nearly his entire face in darkness.

It was the way he walked that caught his attention the first time, he found himself observing the man, hearing the barista tell her friends afterwards that he'd left a hundred as a tip made him wonder why he would want to stay anonymous.

More and more observing had gone into it and he had started to feel connected to this man he never even talked to, he saw the scars on his chin one time and he often wondered about the story behind him, he hadn't pinned for a guy like this since he had met Johnny.

He scrapped his throat and gathered his courage, he had to do it sooner or later, so he chose to do it sooner (which was already very late, like 3 months of pinging for that guy). He walked to the counter as the man waited for his take away coffee as always.

“Uhm...hi”  
“...Hi?”  
“W- never mind”

He chickened out, Peter realized he was such a loser and as he turned around to rush back to his space he felt the man's gaze on him. He wanted to die, sink into the floor disappear, he couldn't blame this on the Parker luck either, only on his own stupid self-doubt.

He heard the bell and knew that was it, the guy had left, dropping back down on his seat at his computer a shadow fell on his table.

“Would you mind if I join you?”   
“No, n...no not at all...”   
“I am Wade...”  
“Peter...”

The man sat down, leaning over the table slightly, Peter could see the intricate scar pattern on his face and neck now and he wondered if they hurt. He wasn't sure what to do, he never really thought about what to do when he ever got to this point.

“You know, you have the same delicious butt as my baby boy...”  
“Aaah thanks I guess? Who is your baby boy?”  
“Spider-Man.”

 


	8. The abandoned opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phantom of the opera inspired au requested by an anon

There was an eerie magic about the old abandoned opera, he could barely contain his excitement as he took pictures of the marvelous eerie building, they were going to demolish two weeks from now. He was commissioned by a horror magazine to take pictures of the scenery, They were going to print a huge expose around the ghost stories about this place so and they paid decently.

He spend the entire day in the building taking pictures under the different angles of light passing in from the outside world, there was something serene about the place, though there were many stories of disappearances and murders in this place he felt at ease and safe.

“It must have been amazing to watch the performances here...” he muttered to himself as he tried to imagine the huge chandeliers that would have lighted the building, as he let his mind restore the crumbling decorative support beams.

Motion caught his eye after a while and he saw a figure observe him from behind the stage, he lifted up his camera zooming in he snapped a picture looking curiously on his device, keeping an eye on the figure as well when he wasn't examining his pictures.

Whatever they were they were quick, but Peter was a man of science he didn't believe in ghosts and the liking. So he just observed as the figure moved around the stage, looking at him from different angles as much as he took pictures in different angles before.

As time passed and he just snapped casual pictures from the light playing around in the stage area, not minding the figure being in them, hell the strange man (he guessed it was a man anyway) would up the creep factors of the pictures.

The figure was coming closer now though, the edge of the stage, the small bays that would have hosted the curtains when opened, Peter could get a rather good look at them now, they wore old fashioned black and red clothing, and a full face mask, but they didn't look scary to him, honestly they looked curious, he had to admit he was too.

“Did they allow you in here too hu?”  
“I don't need permission.”   
“Why not?”  
“This is my home...”  
“It will be gone in two weeks...”  
“They will take my home from me?”  
“Well this place has been abandoned for over fifty years...”   
The figure jumped of the stage coming closer to him, the figure was slightly taller than him, plenty broader than him, he walked securely, an aggressiveness to his thread but it didn't feel threatening to him.

“I miss the music...”  
“What do you mean you miss it?”  
“They used to play beautiful music here...I miss it.”  
“How old are you?”  
“Lost count....”

Peter bit his lip, he found that hard to believe, though the voice of the figure was haunting, he picked out his phone and played some music on speaker, watching the figure sit down a few seats away from him, listening to the music, swaying on it slightly, singing along once he knew the chorus.

When the man was completely engrossed in the music he leaned forward and ever so carefully tugged at the mask, revealing some scars before the man grasped his wrists with a snarl, his grip felt like a bank screw and drew a whimper from peter.

“If you see it you can never leave” the man's hissed threat only made him more curious though, so against better judgment, he decided to test if his curiosity would kill him, because he used his fingers to tug the mask up more, revealing a scar covered face with the bluest eyes he ever saw, who stared at him with shock and rage.

 


	9. hide your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wings au requested by the wonderful Marie! Grinedel

For as long as he could remember Peter had hid his wings, few people asked about them due to a lot of people choosing to hide their wings. Mostly people with really unique wings would flaunt them, so if you hid your wings people just assumed you had gray or brown basic small wings, Peter only wished that were the case.

“Wings are the window to your heart Peter...”   
“My wings are dark Aunt May, I don't understand...I am not a bad person!”  
“You have known a lot of pain my boy, it leaves marks.”

He shook his head disbanding the memories of his wings, over the many debates and pained questions he had had about them. He could probably go most of his life with showing them to anyone, his darkness was his burden to carry not something he would share with the world.

It's not like he needed wings, he could easily web swing everywhere, it was a lot cooler too, because no one else could do it. Spider-Man's swinging also got him much adoration.

Most of the other heroes used their wings freely, showing off beautiful unique wings, or damaged wings with a palette of different colors indicating their internal journeys in beautiful color palettes.

Except for one, though he wasn't much of a hero really, he was a murderer, who parkoured his way over the roofs in Peter's city on a regular basis, he adore Spider-Man and he was a massive pain in his butt.

For some reason the man preferred to splatter to the concrete and heal up over revealing his wings to anyone. Peter figured if his wings were as they were, then a cold blooded killer like Deadpool would probably have monstrous looking wings.

Apparently thinking of the devil was already enough to summon him, because he heard the thud of combat boots landing on the lower roof he had been sitting on, he was cleaning out his webshooters on the edge of the building and didn't bother looking up.

“Deadpool, you know the rules...”  
“No killing, no sneaking up on you and no forgetting to wear pants...”  
“I never gave you that last one but that's indeed a good rule...”

Peter got up slowly to look at the man, realizing part of his body had been blown away earlier on that day, because even though he had healed, his suit mask and the left side of his upper body were shredded into barely anything.

He stared in shock and surprise making the man scowl and take a step forward, his spider-sense blaring as he stepped back, with deactivated web shooters he fell of the building, trying to get himself close enough to grasp on, trying to unfold his wings, but he had never included that option in his suit.

He heard the sound of something falling through the air, before he felt an arm wrap around him with the hurried sound of wings that didn't sound quiet even. He clung to the body that had grasped him, glancing at them, he realized it was Deadpool, one huge white fluffy wing and one damaged looking leathery black wing worked hard to lift them both back to the roof top they had come from.

“You could have killed me!”  
“What kind of idiot steps back of the edge of a building?”  
“...I...”

He bit his lip looking at the man's wings in awe, remembering the shrouded look, the look of an agitated killer wade had given him that had instinctively made him back away against all better judgment, it had been an amateur mistake.

“You saved me... that means I owe you...”  
“Show me your wings and we're even.”  
“No...”  
“Fine! Then I demand you to move in with me...”  
“...Fine fine I'll show you... this is blackmail by the way...”  
“Don't want people finding out your life got saved by a killer right?”  
He grumbled and carefully took of his shirt, turning around as he unfolded wings that were lined with a soft fluff layer of white, that couldn't hide the bitch black large feathers that formed his actual wings, Gwen had found them beautiful, but he could never see it.   
“They are beautiful...”  
“Liar...”  
He turned to look at the mercenary who stepped so close their toes were touching, coocooning him with his huge wings. Looking him in the eyes in the shadow and privacy of his wings, it made Peter feel safe, but uncomfortable, a paradoxical combination, but most things in his life were a paradox.

“I think they are beautiful...”  
“Just because you have these...”

He touched the fluffy white wing hesitantly, looking at the other wing that was so mismatched it looked like it was the wings of two different people attached to one man.

“My wings don't dictate who I am, I dictate that...”   
Peter hated to admit it, but for once Deadpool made sense to him.

 


	10. So sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesmerized gave me a whole bunch of prompts, her massage prompt inspired me for a little silly fluff   
> (Spideytorch insinuated)

Wade was whimpering painfully as he laid splayed over the bed, he had fought an extremely hard battle a day ago and though his body had regenerated, pretty much all his muscles hurt. Every movement felt like trying to force a nest of tangled rubber bands one way while they were stuck the other way.

His roommate/parole officer couldn't help but feel sorry for him, especially with all the whines he made (some might be to draw attention, but there was no way to tell), so eventually the hero let out a sight and put his science book down before he walked to Wade's bed.

“Would a massage help?”  
“It might, Nessa used to give me one sometimes...it took the edge off...”  
“You're lucky Torch showed me how to do this...it would probably feel better if he did it with his warm hands...”  
“Please Petey?”  
“Fine, fine, but this won't become a habit you know.”   
“Not a habit promise...”

Peter sighed as he pulled the blankets off him, revealing his nearly completely naked body, except for the Spider-Man boxers he was wearing, making Peter groan a little. Before he reached for the bottle of lotion he knew Wade had in his night stand, he tended his scars with it sometimes, so it would do fine.

He put some lotion on his hands and started massaging Wade's back, putting pressurized circles over his shoulder blades, before squeezing the shoulders, using his palms to press and rub the muscles. He blushed as he heard the groans that gradually turned into moans from the man underneath him. Yet Peter didn't stop massaging, carefully and patiently he rubbed the muscles in the man's back, before doing his legs as well, doing his best to ignore the sounds Wade was making.

“Roll over for me...”  
“Woof”

Peter rolled his eyes at the playful teasing bark as the man did what he asked, he blushed a little when he saw the thankful expression on Wade's face. Determined to finish what he started he took a new dot of lotion before he started massaging Wade's chest, rubbing the muscular body of the man, doing his best to ignore the scandalous sounds he was making, as well as the shift in the boxers.

“Feeling better?”  
“Yeah....I just need a shower now...”

Peter watched as his roommate disappeared into the bathroom hurriedly and locked the door behind him unlike usually, making him rub his temples before he ground his teeth at how tight his jeans were, at least his didn't actually show enough to be noticed.

 


	11. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by lordjenjen  
> this is the first time that I brought an angst plot to a fluffy ending instead of a fluff plot to an angsty ending...  
> well a first for everything I guess!

“Come on! It's just sparring! You know I'll heal...don't you ever want to go all out?”   
“Wade, you know I am too strong to go all out! I can lift ten tons if I can go all out...”  
“Baby boy, I survive being mushed by the Hulk, I can handle it!”

He looked around them, they were in an empty warehouse in the abandoned part of the docks, a cool-box with some drinks in them was all that was in the warehouse, Wade had also put all his weapons to the side line, the deal was pure hand to hand combat, so they could both hone their skills some more.

Well at least that's what Wade had invited him to do, Peter found that if he kept an eye on Wade this way he would cause the least amount of trouble in his city, but he didn't know if it was such a good idea to go all out, he was constantly focusing on keeping his strength in check, he had little idea what could happen if he let that control go.

“Don't you trust in my combat skills baby boy?”  
“Fine, you win, but the moment you're feeling serious damage we quit so I can regain myself!”   
The man uhumed cheerfully, his raspy deep voice sounded sing songy in just those two syllables as he waited for Peter to fond his center.

Peter nodded faintly and the battle begun, the thrill was amazing, he usually saw Wade fooling around, but now he was focused, he was moving like a trained soldier would, he was moving like the stealthy black ops soldier with years of training and experience he was supposed to be, dodging Peter's strikes nearly effortlessly, while Peter got a work out for his Spider-sense.

The thrill of the battle brought Peter in an euphoric high, it was so freeing to not have to worry about killing anyone, he focused on his body, on his partner's movements and he felt about as free as he did while web slinging.

“Time o-”

He hadn't realized Wade's arm had felt limb from a hit that had scrapped his elbow, he hadn't realized Wade had started speaking until his hand connected with the side of the man's skull, a punch he'd normally never would have been able to land, would never have wanted to land.

The sound of the sickening crack washed away the sound of Wade's voice, the man crumbled like a rag-doll. Peter his heart sank immediately as he fell on his knees next to the man, checking his weak pulse, carefully re-positioning him so his body was laid out, propping his legs up and putting Wade's civilian hoody under his damaged head, watching the brain-fluids and blood leak out staining the jacket.

“Wade....WADE!”

He waved his hand in front of the man's eyes, surely he'd heal quickly, he always healed quickly, but how does a brain heal, a punch of muscle that could lift ten tons could most likely do devastating things to the brain, he was honestly surprised he had not shattered Wade's skull completely only the side.

Peter rocked himself slightly as he watched the man's face slowly heal, he kept repeating what for an idiot he was for letting Wade talk him into this. Then again it had been the most alive he had felt during a battle in a long long time. If this hadn't happened he probably would be tempted to do it again.

Hours passed by and Wade's head had grown to look back like it's scar covered self, the hoody was ripe for the trash, but Wade hadn't moved yet, Peter was getting beyond worried, carefully lifting the man's eyelids checking for signs of consciousnesses, he couldn't exactly walk wade into a hospital for a brain scan.

His last bits of calm and focus were slipping, he removed his mask and rubbed his eyes, tears were starting to form as he feared he might have done it, he might have killed the merc with a mouth, because of a stupid freak accident.

He slid on Wade's chest, crossing his arms over it as he burred his face in those arms, his tears staining the suit as the breathing became less shallow, a gloved hand touching his hair slightly.

“See no big deal.”

When the man spoke Peter felt like punching him again, glaring at him coldly, until he realized he wasn't wearing his mask anymore and both of them blushed deeply as Wade closed his eyes again.

“Must be some lingering brain damage I am imagining you without a mask, silly hu?”  
“You must be mad... there is no other explanation for such hallucinations, who'd ever show their face to you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one for joining me once again!

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are obviously welcome!


End file.
